


A Lovely Night

by The_Fangirl_Sunstorm



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Karyoke, M/M, Mutual Pining, Patton and Logan are just in the background for this one, Song is “A Lovely Night” from La La Land, Songfic, in which group bonding night takes an interesting turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fangirl_Sunstorm/pseuds/The_Fangirl_Sunstorm
Summary: In which Virgil and Roman sing a duet, and feelings start to surface on both sides.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A Lovely Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a repost, since I’ve posted this fic before, but ended up taking it down, so if it seems familiar now you know why! :)
> 
> For the song: Roman’s lyrics are in italics, and Virgil’s are in bold.

“This is so stupid.” The anxious side huffed from behind the microphone. He had done a lot of embarrassing, ridiculous things for the sake of famILY game night since joining the light sides (mostly just to keep Patton happy) but this had to top the charts. 

“Oh calm down my stormy knight, this will be fun!” Roman insisted, his own microphone in hand. Virgil felt his face heating up from embarrassment (and some other emotion the anxious side refused to think about over the fact that Roman had called him ‘ ** _my_ ** _stormy night._ ’) He should’ve known what he was getting himself into knowing that it was the creative side’s night to pick an activity, but he had been woefully unprepared for this; to be standing in his pajamas in Roman’s room, being forced to sing karaoke with the creative side in the name of group bonding.

“You’ve got this kiddo!” Patton cheered from his place on the royal’s bed, clad in his cat onesie and wearing an excited grin. 

“It is only fair that if I must participate so must you.” Logan called from his for-once relaxed position on the floor, leaning against the bed by the moral side. 

The anxious side huffed, crossing his arms over his purple hoodie, which he had put on over his spider-themed pajamas, not wanting to spook Patton. He let out a long-suffering breath before turning to the creative side. “Ok fine! _One_ song, but I have to be the one to pick it- no way I’m letting you decide.”

Now it was the other’s turn to pout, but he dutifully handed over his phone, on which the royal had made a pre-approved playlist for the night. Virgil sighed as he scrolled through the Disney ballads and musical numbers, clearly all songs that the dramatic side loved, before picking one that, while still definitely not his style, wouldn’t leave him feeling like a complete fool. 

“You sing the first part, I’ll sing the second.” Virgil directed Roman before tilting his head toward the ground, taking a deep breath to steady himself before looking up as the song began.

Roman grinned as the first few bars of the music played, recognizing the melody fairly quickly. The actor slipped easily into a casual stance, as if trying to mirror the tone of the song before beginning. 

_“_ _The sun is nearly gone_

_The lights are turning on_

_A silver shine that stretches to the sea  
  
_

_We've stumbled on a view_

_That's tailor-made for two_

_What a shame those two are you and me”_

The royal glanced towards Virgil with a charming smile before continuing.

_“_ _Some other girl and guy_

_Would love this swirling sky_

_But there's only you and I_

_And we've got no shot_

_This could never be_

_You're not the type for me”_

_“_ ** _Reall_ _y?_** _”_ Virgil questioned, feeling slightly foolish but fighting a smile at the Prince’s antics as the royal continued.

_“_ _And there's not a spark in sight_

_What a waste of a lovely night_ _”_

Virgil squared his shoulders, ‘ _what the heck, might as well go all in’_ he thought, quirking an eyebrow up and flashing a grin, as if truly acting out the scene, before joining in.

_“_ **_**You** say there's nothing here?_ **

**_Well, let's make something clear_ **

**_I think I'll be the one to make that_ _call_ ** _”_

_“_ _But you'll call_ _?”_ Roman replied, leaning in closer to the other with laughing eyes that promised adventure. Virgil found himself staring and tore himself away, gripping the microphone tighter in an attempt to focus.

_“_ **_And though you looked so cute_ **

**_In your polyester suit_** _”_

_“_ _It's wool_ _”_

_“_ ** _You're right, I'd never fall for you at all_** _”_ Virgil felt his face heating up yet again as he sang that line, though he did his best to hide it, confidently facing the other and turning his head, as if truly rebuffing him.

_“_ **_And maybe this appeals_ **

**_To someone not in heels_ **

**_Or to any girl who feels_ **

**_There's some chance for romance_** _”_

_“_ ** _But, I'm frankly feeling nothing_** _”_ Virgil turned away, taking a step. Roman caught him by the wrist, and though Virgil knew the other was just acting, the look on his face seemed impossibly warm and playful. 

_“_ _Is that so_ _?”_ Roman questioned.

_“_ **_Or it could be less than nothing_ ** _”_

_“_ _Good to know..._

_So you agree?_ _”_ Roman had still not let go of Virgil’s wrist, and the anxious side found that he almost didn’t want him to. Virgil bit his lip, but decided to take the risk, lacing his hand with the other’s.

_“_ ** _That’s right_** _”_ Virgil sang, and was Roman blushing now? The anxious side couldn’t tell, but Roman gripped the others hand back, leaning in so that his face was less than a foot from the others as they sang the last line.

_“What a waste of a lovely night”_

Both sides lingered for a moment after the song played out, practically breathing in the same air as they gazed at each other. Virgil started to lean in without thinking, before sharply stepping back as he felt the moral and logical sides’ eyes on them, remembering suddenly that they were not alone. 

“I think I need some air.” The anxious side mumbled, before quickly walking across the room to the door. He knew he was being rude, but he needed to get away _that second,_ before he did something crazy. Roman looked on from his place on the carpet, looking oddly lost and quiet. 

Virgil stepped through and stopped just a foot away from the doorframe, back pressed against the wall. _Was I about to_ **_kiss_ ** _Princey? How stupid would that be, you know he was only acting. He was probably picturing some fairytale prince singing with him, not you._ Virgil internally reminded himself. 

“You’ve got no shot.” The anxious side told himself under his breath, the irony of almost repeating one of the earlier song lyrics twisting his mouth into a wry smile in spite of himself.

Suddenly, another voice came from behind the door, carrying beautifully through the air. _Roman_. “But I’m frankly feeling _something_.” 

Virgil’s heart lurched at the lyric change. _Could he mean it?_

 _  
“Is that so?”_ Virgil questioned as Roman opened the door and joined him in the hall. Roman grabbed his hand for the second time that night and led him a few steps down the hallway, so they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Or it could be _more_ than something.” The royal continued, sincerity shining in his gaze as he pulled Virgil closer.

“Good to know.” Virgil sang quietly, meant for just the two of them as the world seemed to stand still in the moment. His voice wavered on the next line as he searched the other’s face “So you’ll stay here with me?”

“That's right.” Roman harmonized, and there was something impossibly soft in the way he was looking at the anxious side. It made Virgil feel warm and safe, the last line barely leaving his lips, not wanting to break the moment. 

  
“Then I guess it is a lovely night.”

At that, Virgil hesitated only a moment, before pulling the other into a slow, deep kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
